Bath Time
by McFanfic
Summary: Merlin relaxes in his warm bathtub, but has a pleasant surprise coming his way. (WARNING: SMUT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)


It had been a long day tending to Arthur, dealing with the curse caused by Arthur killing a unicorn,and pretending they were nothing more than friends. Arthur and Merlin had become lovers, but they had to pretend that they still hated each  
wentin the washroom and drewhimself a bath. He sighedand took off his scarf and shirt. He slid his legs out of his trousers and removed his undergarment. He stepped his feetinto the warm water and sat down. He breathed deeply as  
he sank farther into the water. Getting warm water isa pain in the ass and it makes it so much more satisfying to have a bath. He closed his eyes and groaned to himself. He decided to indulge himself for a bit while he was relaxing. Plus he couldn't  
stop thinking about Arthur. Why did the Penndragon have to be so amazing? His hand found its way to his semi-hard dick and his eyes rolled back in his head. His hand ran lazily up and down his cock as he recalled the first time him and his lover had slept  
together. He moaned softly and his dick stood up a little higher. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a lowvoice behind him. His ass of a boyfriend had sneaked into his house. "Hello Muuuuurlin." Arthur teased as he walked up behind his  
naked lover. "Having fun I see.." He chuckled at Merlin but started stripping down to join him. "Jesus you scared the hell out of me you bastard." He smirked a little. "You're lucky I even came here. It was a pain in my ass to get people to leave so I  
could get away. I had to dress in rags and look like a commoner to get to you." He smirked. He stepped his feet into the warm waterin front of a naked Merlin. Fire burned behind Arthur's eyes. Merlin glanced down at his boyfriends erection,  
standing tall between Arthur's legs. Merlin reached for it but Arthur grabbed his hand. Merlin groaned and glared at him. "Arthurdo you always have to be such a tease?" He whined. "Always Merlin." Arthur smirked and pressedhis lips onto his.  
Arthur grasped Merlins seven inch cock in his hand and started pumping slowly while deepening the kiss. "Today is about you baby." He said into his moaning lovers mouth, Merlin, a writhing mess in front of him. Arthur put more pressure on Merlins cock  
and he shouted. He tossed his head back and Arthur took this opportunity to kiss and suck lightly on Merlins neck. He groaned and Arthur felt the vibrations on his mouth. He kissed Merlindown to his collarbone while jerking him off. Merlin put his  
head back down and continued kissing his boyfriend. Arthur picked up the pace with his hand. Merlin reached for his boyfriends neglected member, and smirked into Arthur's mouth when he didn't push his hand away again. Arthur moaned and deepened the kiss.  
Arthur pulled his moaning boyfriend into his lap and their hands were forced to leave each other's cocks. Merlin moaned when he felt Arthur's cock push against his tight asshole. Arthur pushed the head into Merlins ass and thrusted deep inside him. They  
both called out and Arthur pulled almost all the way out, and thrusted back inside of his lover. They both moaned loudly as Arthur started moving inside of him. Arthur reached for his boyfriends cock and started pumping it quickly. Arthur sped up and  
kissed Merlin harder. He felt himself twitch inside of Merlin and Merlin was grinding into his hand and dick. With one powerful thrust, he came hard inside of Merlin, and Merlins release fell onto Arthur's abdomen and his walls clenched around  
pulled away from the kiss and Arthur took his aching member out of Merlins hole. "I'm still angry at you for killing that unicorn." Merlin said, panting. "Tell that to the mess you made on me. You're lucky we're in the bath Merlin." He gave Merlin a crooked  
toothed grin "or else you'd be cleaning this off." Arthur teased. "And you're lucky Gaius wasn't home to hear us screaming."The two lovers talked and laughed as they washed, dried, dressed, and prepared to deal with another day of low food supply.

*The next day*

Merlin sat in front of Gaius as they ate a small meal, which could hardly be called a meal, when Merlin noticed a cup of tea next to his plate. "Where did you get the water to make the tea?" He asked before taking a gulp. "Fortunately for us you forgot  
to empty your bath water last night." Merlins immediately spit the water back in the cup. "You made tea from my bath water?"

THE END

A/N this is not my first fanfiction, or smut, but it's the first one I've published and I really hope you like it. Feel free to leave me suggestions for what you'd like me to write next! :) thank you for putting up with my oh so dirty mind. 


End file.
